


You Silly Thing!

by Stella_Louise



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Clingy!Bede, Cursing but in a positive way, M/M, Mentions of Light Perversion, Social Media Posting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped!Hop, chatting, sappy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Louise/pseuds/Stella_Louise
Summary: Hop never knew he'd deeply fall in love with the Ballonlea Gym Leader.Boy x Boy here so don't like, don't read. End of story. XD
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77





	You Silly Thing!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JingleBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/gifts), [Samsonet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/gifts), [ChibiBreeby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/gifts), [Emzieko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzieko/gifts), [kryo8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryo8/gifts), [RangerDew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerDew/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [psybexm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psybexm/gifts), [dmichelle312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/gifts).



> Soooo! Here's another fic for our very own Hop and Bede! Thanks for all your support during my first three CheeryFairy fics.
> 
> Let me also credit ChibiBreeby for making a fanart in the story "Letters to Postwick." That was insanely cool!
> 
> The title of this story is inspired by Hop's dialogue on JingleBee's "Be Our Guest", so that's that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Anime and Game verses respectively.

XOXOXOXOXO

A year ago, you wouldn't believe the scene that you were going to witness next. Surely, there had been talks about it, but they never tend to make it serious. Besides, all they heard were words, and nothing more...

Sitting in one of the office chairs of Professor Magnolia's laboratory, a young boy was typing furiously at his computer's keyboard and squinting at the small-font text displayed on the flat-screen monitor. He then looked to the book beside him, opened and with a page clipped for better remembrance of where he stopped when he took a rest. There were no loud sounds around his office, just the soft buzzing of air-conditioner providing a cold breeze during this summer season.

"I swear this is a pain in the neck..." the boy grumbled, stretching out his sore arms due to typing for almost four hours. He quickly scanned the surroundings and found a small fridge just above the drawer of his files. He had been working since seven in the morning and still working during these graveyard hours. He had been scolded by Sonia to catch up with the deadline or else his research would not be submitted to Professor Sycamore in Kalos.

Yes, one year ago, this young boy named Hop has traveled the Galar Region in order to become stronger and defeat his brother Leon. But to no luck, someone had done the act for him. As a resolve, he shifted careers and was accepted as Sonia's assistant at the lab in Wedgehurst. This time, he's not just an assistant, but an associate researcher who was next in line of being the next Galar Region Professor. As flattering as it might sound, the work that Hop needed to accomplish was a lot more than he imagined. So long as he could help people and Pokémon, it's worth the expense.

Hop stood up from his chair and made a beeline to the fridge he saw earlier. His stomach was quite the nuisance since it was growling for the past 45 minutes. So he lazily opened the fridge's door and scanned the shelves for something to eat. After a few seconds of looking, he found a neatly wrapped lunch box on a shelf. He quickly remembered what it was and slapped his forehead.

 _'Shit, I forgot to eat it.'_ Hop cursed under his breath and made a resolve to eat the lunch, which was now his early breakfast.

He went back to his chair after getting the lunch box and closing the fridge door shut. He moved the papers scattered beside his keyboard and made a space for eating. He then slowly unwrapped the bento and was amazed of what he saw. There in the bento was a butterfly-shaped salmon slice with fresh greens and carefully-made salad dressing. There were a few sushi rolls set on all sides of the bento. Man, Hop's stomach couldn't growl any louder at the sight. How could he forget eating his lunch made by his very cute boyfriend?

Yes, his boyfriend. His very _cute_ and _clingy_ boyfriend... The current Gym Leader of Ballonlea Stadium.

So Hop then ate the sushi rolls bite per bite, flavors bursting in his mouth like fireworks. He had a dreamy face while chewing as he remembered Bede cooking for him with a cute apron that told 'Kiss the Chef' and Hop couldn't resist but act on what the apron implied. Bede had a stunned expression when that happened, and it dawned on him.

Hop's dreamy expression was now invaded with longing and he couldn't help the urge to see his boyfriend. But the resolve of finishing the research paper must be done or else Sonia would've made him take a work leave for ruining the deadline. His reverie was broken as he finished the bento with much gusto and put away the container on the small sink his office has provided for him. He then took a water tumbler out of the fridge and drank the contents of it.

Now full and energized, Hop then resumed his typing work. He was currently in the last chapter of his research paper and the conclusion he made was very intricate and appealing to the panel. His topic was about the specific traits of each Pokémon species. Of course, he started with Wooloo and Dubwool. Each description indicated were written effectively by the Professors of each region. Since Galar is populated with Pokémon from other regions, it was a must for Hop to research about them.

It was now three in the morning when Hop managed to save his file on the computer, indicating that he has indeed finished the paper. He let out a big yawn and shut down the computer. He then sorted all the papers and books, returned them to their respective shelves. Hop then packed his things ready when his Rotom Phone rang. He quickly fished it out of his pocket and checked his notifications.

Hop then opened his Facebook account and viewed the status.

He then reacted with a Heart emoji and proceeded to open his Messenger. The young researcher typed his first message instantly.

* * *

**Fairy Babe**  
Active Now

Babe...

Yeah?

Tell me why you can't sleep.

I don't know. Maybe I miss you?

You silly thing! That's what you are worrying about?

Yeah. Isn't it normal for me to miss you?

It's normal but for you, it's too much. Hahaha!

Hoooooop! You're not helping, you idiot...

Just kidding Babe. Ya want me to go there at Ballonlea?

No need, Babe. You're too tired from work. I can't let you travel like that.

Shush, you. Stop being a worrywart and let me go there. ;D

No! You're gonna make me unable to walk again. (@ _ @)

I do not! I just wanna see you... <3

Not that I mind... But if you insist to go here then I'll wait. <3

Silly. Don't you have a battle later in the morning?

Nah. I'm free all day. How about you?

Well, consider yourself lucky. It's my day-off. (^_-)-☆

Yay! Can we go to that restaurant Marnie told me? She said it's good! (≧∇≦)

Hey! Let me have some sleep first. (=_=)

Sorry Babe. I just got excited... ＼(~o~)／

You silly thing! After I get some sleep, we'll go there.

Ya mean it, Babe?! ＼(~o~)／

Since when did I not mean anything I say to you? (＾▽＾)

Point taken. But it's your treat today. (⌒▽⌒）

Aww man... (>_<)

Then it's settled! See ya in a while! Love you Babe! (*^3^)/~☆

Yeah, love you too. <3

* * *

Hop sighed. He didn't know how the whole dating-a-former-rival thing turned out like this. But it was refreshing that Bede was nowhere as boring as he imagined.

 _'Every damn time.'_ he then put on his bag and smiled before leaving the Lab and locking it.

After ten minutes of travelling by air and three minutes of walking, Hop found himself in front of the Ballonlea Stadium. Even though it's practically nearing dawn, the lights in the lobby were turned on. Hop entered the Gym using his spare key that Bede gave when they started dating. He then locked the door again and pursed his spare key.

Hop walked through the entrance, looking around to see if there were people awake. None, was his observation.

He quickly walked ahead to the sleeping quarters of his boyfriend, knocking a few times at the door before shuffling sounds were heard from inside. A few more seconds and the door lock clicked, knob twisted clockwise before opening. Hop's heart soared when he saw his boyfriend in a very traditional Ballonlea night dress.

 _'Fuck, so sexy.'_ Hop thought as he tried to eye Bede from head to toe.

"Uhm, Babe... You can enter now?" Bede blushed, knowing his pervert of a boyfriend has imagined something else again.

"Uh yeah! Sorry Babe!" Hop snapped out of it, walking inside the room.

Bede's room wasn't as large as a Gym Leader should have. Let's just say it could be suitable living for a person or two. Since Ms. Opal has her own quarters, Bede has tended to the room all by himself. Some of Bede's Pokémon were sleeping soundly. His Mawile was curled on the side of the couch, while his Gardevoir and Hatterene shared a portion of the remaining space. Rapidash was laid on the floor, with its body curled to keep itself warmth. Hop always wanted to have this kind of environment. As a researcher, he couldn't be more proud of his boyfriend being considerate of his Pokémon's condition.

"They're all tired from this day's work, huh?" Hop asked, putting his bag in the bedside.

"Yeah. They were quite forced to keep up with a formidable opponent. Never knew the Trainer has a full party of Poison and Steel-type Pokémon." Bede explained, recalling the battle that day where he was urged to stop his Pokémon from taking any more damage from the opponent.

"I'd say that Trainer prepared as much as you did, Babe. But I'm glad you're getting stronger every time." Hop then settled to sit down beside Bede, then pressed a kiss on the Gym Leader's forehead. Bede sank himself to Hop's side, laying his head on the researcher's shoulder.

"Of course I am... I am Bede, the greatest Gym challenger!" Hop chuckled at the catchphrase.

"If you tell that to me a year ago, I would've doubted. But now, you lived up way too much for the title."

"I'm glad you're proud of me, Hop." Bede shifted a bit so that he could look at his lover's eyes.

"Nah, I'm the most glad when you said yes." Hop said, held Bede's hands and stared in to those deep purple eyes.

"You really love me that much?" Bede asked, but he received a hum and was laid on the bed gently.

"You have no idea." Hop then proceeded to pepper Bede kisses. The Gym Leader sighed in contentment. This was how life should be for him. And he was so lucky Hop is the reason why he had all these happy memories.

Hop continued to kiss Bede, gently yet passionate. Later though, they fell asleep and lost concern of the world around them.

END

**Author's Note:**

> There ya have it! I know it's short but you do get the message. Hahahaha!
> 
> Credits to the owners of photos used for Bede's status update and Wikipedia for the Eastern-style plain text emoticons.
> 
> Until then, read and review guys!
> 
> Love,  
> Stella


End file.
